User blog:Wachowman/EPIC RAP BATTLE OF HISTORY Beavis Vs Butthead (ft Fire)
Hey guys...I still really suck at intros, lets just get to the battle Note I would like to thank Firebrand ...again for assisting me with this rap battle and his amazing verses as Beavis, now. On to the rap battle! Battle Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_aEk3CsWKsk (starts at 0:29) EPIC RAP BATTLE OF HISTORY BEAVIS VS BUTTHEAD BEGIN Butthead verse 1 Come to Butthead, but you won't score a win on Fan-Favorite character on the show, You'll make me leave this rap, cause like your jokes your rapping probably blows. Just listen Beavis, my raps will only hurt for like an hour or something, Ill beat you until your hearts stops pumping, now pass me some popcorn cause I ain't bluffing. Dammit Beavis! You Fart-knocker, You already sent my boner to the ground! Ill pound on your wounds get you downed so you can't fool around! Beavis, we both know you won't score anything, not even a soccer goal, And with these raps you'll be so Butt-hurt, that TP won't be the only thing in your Bunghole. Beavis verse 1 What the hell was that crap? Mr Anderson would do better than that, Butt-Head And I know you're thinking of me when we're whacking in his tool shed. Saying you'll win, you know asswipe, that's why people call you a liar I'll beat you down, piss on your corpse and then light you on FIRE What's up with your lip? no chicks will ever dig that ugly ass thing I think you should like fly away Lesbian Seagull before I rip off a wing We both did America, and that's probably the only thing you'll ever get to do After this you'll say "This sucks, I think you like won" and I'll say "Yeah, me too" Butthead verse 2 Shut up Beavis before I kick your ass so hard it’ll turn inside-out and come out your throat, You are one stupid son-of-a bitch if you really think you can get any votes. They should have a name for the rapping you do, oh wait, it's called crap, While you jack off, I'll be waving around my giant schlong and get chicks on my lap. You suck worst than work and thinking combined, did you know that little fact? I'll make fun of Metallica and see you attempt to kick my ass. You Monkeyspank, Dumbass, we both know you don't have the balls, To continue this fight with me when I'm BREAKIN' THE LAW! Beavis verse 2 (Beavis become Cornholio) I AM CORNHOLIO! YOU WILL BOW TO THE BUNGHOLE, MY RAPS ARE ALMIGHTY! I WILL KICK YOUR BALLS AND GET A GOAL! I NEED TP, WHILE I ROCK OUT TO ACDC, YOU CANNOT BEAT ME, YOUR RHYMES ARE SLEAZY, BEATING YOU WILL BE EASY! YOUR RAPS ARE WORSE THAN STEWART! DARIA WAS MORE EXCITING, I'D RATHER BE LISTENING TO MR VAN DRIESSANS SONG WRITING! I'LL GIVE YOU A BUZZCUT AND SEND YOUR ASS STRAIGHT TO MCVICKERS! NOW RUN OFF WHILE I GET ALL THE GUNS, CHICKS AND THE LIQUOR! WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF *Beavis and Butthead are heard laughing* HISTORY End Who won? Butthead Beavis Category:Blog posts